1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for fingerprint authentication provided to extract minutia ridge shapes by using simple data format to recognize curves and to provide fast and effective mechanism with less memory space and computation complexity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of prior art fingerprint authentication systems is to extract position of minutiae, which are points of ridge endings and bifurcations, in fingerprint images for both templates and an input sample. Matching or verification is performed between extracted data of input sample and template. Since fingerprint images of the input sample and template differ in their position, rotation angle and noise environment, matching operation has large computational complexity such as compensation of shifting and rotation, and false minutia elimination. Main reason for difficulties in prior art comes from adoption of absolute measure, such as position of minutia, which is sensitive against shifting, rotation and noise.